


In The Depth Of His Heart

by Coraz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Issues, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraz/pseuds/Coraz
Summary: Kyoraku Shunsui réalise une série TV écrite par Ukitake Jushiro. Au fil du temps, il devine que quelque chose se cache derrière la façade d'homme sympathique et sans histoire que montre Jushiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer je tiens à remercier Shirayukie de son aide et de son soutien. Elle est ma Béta, elle fait un travail génial, elle écrit vraiment bien et surtout elle est super gentille et me motive énormément. Merci à toi Yukie, sans toi jamais je ne me serais lancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier Shirayukie de son aide et de son soutien. C’est ma Béta, elle fait un travail génial, elle écrit trop bien et elle est super gentille. Merci à toi Yukie, sans toi je ne me serais jamais lancée !

 - « Coupez ! » S’exclama Shunsui.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en regardant les deux acteurs qui quittaient le plateau. Décidément, ils allaient encore devoir tourner cette scène ! Il se leva et interpella les deux jeunes :

 - « Ichigo ! Grimmjow ! Venez ici s’il vous plait." 

 - " Oui ! » Répondit Ichigo.

 - « Ecoutez les gars, commença le réalisateur, on va faire une pause et en profiter pour déjeuner. Mais quand on reviendra ici cet après-midi, je veux que ça soit la bonne d’accord ? Grimmjow, je te demande de faire un effort pour être un peu moins enragé pendant cette scène. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi car ton caractère te pousse un peu dans cette direction, mais avec un peu de volonté tu vas y arriver. Tu as déjà fait des progrès alors cet après midi tu me feras une prestation parfaite, ça marche ? » termina-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

 - « Oui monsieur… » murmura Grimmjow. Shunsui se dit que sous ses dehors arrogants, ce jeune garçon avait vraiment envie d’y arriver et était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde pour cela. C’est pourquoi il ne se mettait pas en colère lorsque son caractère de feu prenait le dessus. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de le reprendre quand besoin était non plus…

Il se tourna vers le deuxième acteur.

\- « Quant à toi Ichigo, même si ce petit froncement de sourcil doit charmer les demoiselles en te donnant un air dangereux je te prierais d’arrêter lorsque l’on reprendra le tournage cet après midi. Je suis un peu surpris qu’il ait suffit de te faire jouer une scène avec Grimmjow pour que tu reprennes cette habitude mais cela doit cesser. Tu es un serviteur bon sang ! Grimmjow est un samouraï ! Déjà qu’il te passe un savon car tu as mal fait ton travail auprès de l’Empereur tu ne peux pas te permettre d’avoir une telle attitude ou tu vas te faire couper la tête… » soupira le brun.

\- « Je… j’ai compris monsieur. Je vais me reprendre ! » s’empressa de dire le roux.

\- « Bien. Bon appétit alors ! »

Il les regarda s’éloigner chacun de leur coté. Vraiment ces deux là s’ils ne faisaient pas plus d’efforts pour s’entendre cela allait risquer de leur causer des ennuis.

\- « Grimmjow pose toujours problème à ce que je vois. »

Shunsui se retourna. Il se retrouva face à Jushiro qui souriait. C’était un homme élégant, au visage plutôt fin. Il avait le teint pâle et était toujours d’une humeur sereine et joyeuse.  
Shunsui était surpris à chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard vert profond du scénariste. Il trouvait ses yeux tellement beaux.

-« En effet ! » Déplora Shunsui. « Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que tu lui as parlé mais ce n’est toujours pas parfait. Il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pourtant ! »

-" Je suis assez confiant, » dit l’albinos d’une voix douce. « Je pense qu’il va vous surprendre cet après midi."

-" Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? » s’étonna le réalisateur.

\- « Non, je retourne à mon bureau. La production veut que j’avance la suite de l’histoire depuis que les trailers disponibles sur le net ont eu autant de succès. Je vais passer un peu moins de temps sur le plateau dorénavant."

\- " C’est dommage, tu es de bon conseil et chaque heure que tu passe avec nous sur le plateau est bénéfique. "

-" Arrête de me flatter idiot ! Réserve ça pour les jeunes actrices et acteurs qui te tournent autour !"

\- "Tu parles ! Ils n’en n’ont que pour toi ! » sourit le brun. « Bon ce n’est pas tout mais je crève de faim ! Allons déjeuner ! »

Les deux hommes s’éloignèrent du plateau en suivant le chemin de gravillons qui serpentait dans l’herbe. Ils croisèrent des accessoiristes qui s’extasiaient devant une composition florale sophistiquée qui trônait au centre du jardin. Celle-ci était massive et colorée. Le tout était très harmonieux et offrait un accueil chaleureux aux hôtes de cet hôtel traditionnel. C’était amusant pour Shunsui de voir les membres de l’équipe un peu déstabilisés par le décor qui s’offrait à eux. Cela n’avait en effet rien à voir avec les grands bâtiments que l’on trouvait en ville, et l’atmosphère aussi était sensiblement différente. Les chambres étaient typiques mais spacieuses, et chacune d’elles donnait sur un jardin zen magnifique où la flore régnait majestueusement entre des chemins de pierres et de l’étang des carpes koïs. Le petit jardin zen était vraiment l'endroit qui avait le plus marqué les novices à leur arrivée et continuait encore à le faire. 

Quant à lui, Shunsui s'était très vite acclimaté à cette ambiance si différente de celle des villes. En effet sa famille étant assez fortunée, ils s'étaient rendus quelques fois en weekend-end dans des endroits semblables afin de se gorger d'air pur et de calme. Shunsui sourit en pensant à ses proches. Face à sa réussite professionnelle son père avait ravalé une bonne partie de la rancœur qu'il avait contre son fils depuis que celui ci avait énoncé sa volonté d'être artiste. Les Kyoraku appartenaient à une classe aisée et que son second fils ne fasse pas médecine comme son ainé l'insupportait. Mais aujourd’hui à 29 ans il n’avait toujours pas porté la disgrâce sur sa famille à cause de son métier et s'en sortait assez bien pour se faire un nom. Le paternel s'était donc apaisé.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle dédiée aux repas et s’installèrent avec leurs collègues à une table. Le repas était servi par de jeunes japonaises en habit traditionnel. Le repas était très savoureux mais Jushiro quitta vite la table pour aller à son bureau. Shunsui le regarda s’éloigner.

« Jushiro Ukitake … ! Tu es vraiment quelqu’un d’impressionnant. » Pensa-t-il les yeux rêveurs. En effet, dans le milieu cet homme était en passe d’être considéré comme un véritable modèle. Il avait écrit beaucoup de scénarios et ses textes étaient très sensibles, poignants alors qu’il n’avait même pas 28 ans. La production avait obtenu qu’il participe lors du tournage du film en tant que conseiller pour la réalisation afin que l’œuvre garde le plus possible la « signature » que portaient ses œuvres. En plus de son rôle de conseiller, Jushiro discutait souvent avec les acteurs, surtouts les jeunes, les novices qui sont toujours en quête de conseils. 

Beaucoup préféraient aller voir Ukitake plutôt que de se faire draguer par le réalisateur lorsqu’ils voulaient un avis. Tout le monde savait que même s’il était d’un sérieux et d’un brio légendaire pendant le travail, pour compenser pendant les pauses il redevenait un séducteur invétéré et ce envers les deux sexes.

En somme tout le monde aimait Jushiro Ukitake. Il était drôle, sensible aux problèmes des autres, toujours prêt à aider. 

 

***

L’ambiance était calme dans le bar.

Jushiro se dit que c’était sans doute normal vu qu’il n’était que 19h et qu’on était un jour de semaine. 

« Tant mieux, se dit-il. J’aurais eu du mal à me détendre au milieu de toute une foule ivre morte… ».

Il adorait son travail, mais ce soir il était épuisé. Quand il disait aux gens qui ne le connaissaient pas qu’il était scénariste nombreux étaient ceux qui trouvaient cela des plus intéressant et nouveau. Mais nombre d’entre eux laissaient apparaître au coin de leurs lèvres un petit pli méprisant qui clamait « oui, c’est très bien ! Il a une vie d’artiste, mais peut-on vraiment appeler ça un travail ? Non mais vraiment, comme si ce scénariste savait ce que c’est que de rentrer exténué du travail… ». Ce petit pli ne lui échappait jamais. Il n’était sans doute pas loquace mais il avait appris à regarder le monde qui l’entourait pour le rendre le plus vivant possible par écrit. Et que des gens pensent cela de son métier le blessait un peu. Bien sûr qu’il était fatigué après une journée de travail ! Evidemment qu’il ne menait pas qu’une vie de loisir ! La preuve ! Il était là ce soir, seul, dans un bar, à essayer d’oublier sa fatigue. Aussi bien physique que morale…

Le serveur s’approcha de lui, interrompant ses pensées. Il lui amenait son B57. Il le remercia, paya sa consommation, et prit son verre dans sa main. Il contempla quelques secondes son verre avant de le vider d’un trait. Dieu, qu’il aimait ce cocktail ! Le gout sucré qui restait longtemps en bouche alors que la tequila lui réchauffait le ventre, le tout sublimé par le coté éphémère de la boisson qui était faite pour être bue en une fois, et non pas pour être dégustée. 

Kushiro aimait le sucre. Comme son petit frère Toshiro. Ce n’était pas leur seul point commun d’ailleurs. Ils avaient tous les deux une chevelure blanche comme la neige à la différence que le plus jeune portait ses cheveux coupés courts. « Je me demande comment il va » songea le scénariste. Même si les deux frères s’aimaient indubitablement, ils n’étaient pas très proches. Cela était sans doute en grande partie dû à leur grande différence d’âge, 7 ans. Mais il existait aussi entre eux un mur, une barrière que Jushiro n’arrivait pas à faire tomber et ce depuis toujours…

\- « Excusez-moi, cette place est-elle libre ? »

Jushiro se figea quelques secondes. « Cette intonation, cette assurance, cette voix … » pensa-t-il. « On aurait presque dit celle de… non ce n’était pas possible » se reprit-il avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix. L’homme était grand, les cheveux bruns et courts. Il respirait la confiance en soi et la détermination. « Il pourrait bien me convenir » se dit-il « il lui ressemble un peu » :

\- « Mais bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous. » Dit-il d’une voix suave.

\- « Je vous offre un verre ? » demanda l’homme avec un sourire séducteur ;

Sa voix… elle pourrait vraiment faire illusion. Pour ce soir du moins.

\- « Avec plaisir. »

Jushiro avait répondu avec un grand sourire. Ce soir il ne rentrerait pas seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu ! N’hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne demande qu’à progresser pour vous soumettre une histoire la plus agréable et réaliste possible ;) Et je peux vous assurer que la moindre review me fera toujours très plaisir!
> 
> A ce propos, comme vous avez pu le voir, les personnages principaux participent à l’élaboration d’une série TV. Je dois vous avouer que si ce contexte m’a beaucoup plu et inspiré, je n’ai jamais mis les pieds sur un plateau de tournage et je ne connais personne qui travaille dans ce milieu. Donc je n’ai pour appuis que mon imagination et internet. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur ce que je dis à ce propos là encore n’hésitez pas, je prends tout. 
> 
> See you soon !


	2. Chapter 2

Il se sentait bien. Comme dans une bulle ouatée bercée par la mélodie de la voix de Kaede. C’était le nom de cet homme qui l’avait séduit ce soir là. Mais Jushiro s’en moquait. Un prénom ou un autre, un homme ou un autre… tout ce qui comptait c’était sa voix, le chant des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ces sons qui lui permettaient de croire que le bras auquel il se raccrochait pour stabiliser sa démarche était celui de cette personne qu’il avait tant aimé. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de se gorger des notes qui lui parvenaient. Kaede ne semblait pas contrarié du manque de conversation de son partenaire, mais le scénariste n’y faisait pas suffisamment attention pour s’en soucier. Ce qu’il voulait, c’est prolonger l’illusion qu’il avait retrouvé cet être cher. Tant pis si tout ce que voulait cet homme c’était le mettre dans son lit, il était comme plongé dans un état second. De plus, Kaede était beau parleur, les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme l’eau dans une rivière, et Jushiro s’y noyait. 

Ils arrivèrent chez Kaede et lorsque la porte se referma sur eux Jushiro, n’était toujours pas redescendu de son nuage.

Dans la chambre, Kaede l’embrassa fougueusement et longuement, tout en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de Jushiro le dénudant peu à peu. Jushiro se laissait entrainer dans cette vague de volupté en écoutant son partenaire complimenter son corps, sa peau douce, ses cheveux uniques, la fermeté de son corps. Son cœur n’avait pas battu aussi fort depuis longtemps et c’était grâce à la voix qui l’entourait constamment. Mais quand il l’avait fait sien, Kaede s’était tu trop concentré sur son plaisir. Et Jushiro, malgré la satisfaction que lui procurait cette étreinte, avait dégringolé de son nuage. Alors que l’homme continuait son ascension sur la route du plaisir, Jushiro se concentrait pour recréer le souvenir de la silhouette de l’homme de ses rêves lui faisant l’amour afin de pouvoir continuer à apprécier cet échange. Il y réussi mais ce n’était pas aussi efficace pour lui que le souvenir de sa voix qui faisait alors remonter des reviviscences plus précises, aux couleurs vives, aux sons clairs et surtouts emplies du bonheur qu’il éprouvait en sa compagnie.

Une fois l’étreinte terminée, Kaede s’endormit rapidement d’un coté du lit. Quant à Jushiro, l’acte et le plaisir éprouvé avaient chassé la brume dont l’alcool et le rêve avaient emplis son esprit. Il jeta un regard sombre sur la silhouette de l’homme reposant sur le lit à ses cotés et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires et se vêtir. 

Il était trop amer pour rester.

Durant tout le trajet qui le menait à son appartement, le scénariste réfléchit. Etonnamment il avait l’esprit très éveillée malgré l’heure tardive. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu ce genre de rapport avec quelqu’un. Il savait que la pulsion à laquelle il avait cédé ce soir là était normale, qu'elle avait apaisé son corps et quelle lui permettait de recommencer un nouveau cycle où le sexe n’est qu’une donnée secondaire qu’il tient aisément à l’écart de son quotidien consacré à son métier. En effet, à part quand la personne lui rappelait un trait de l’homme qu’il n’avait plus, il était rare qu’il éprouve du désir pour un autre.

Mais il ne pouvait se départir d’un léger dégout de lui-même à l’idée d’avoir encore cédé son corps à un inconnu. 

Toutefois, avoir ce genre de rapports occasionnels avec quelqu’un de son entourage lui paraissait inconcevable. Tout d’abord, le désir était très aléatoire chez lui et ensuite l’autre parti risquerait de l’interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de sa bizarrerie affective.  
Enfin, tout cela ravivait son manque. Ce manque d’amour qui l’habitait depuis trop longtemps.

Jushiro se dirigea vers une maisonnette un peu à l’écart. Oubliant ses idées noires pour un instant, il admira le paysage. Il remercia intérieurement la production de leur avoir réservé des logements dans un endroit aussi magnifique et écarté de la civilisation. Tout ici irradiait le calme et la sérénité. Ses appartements privés se trouvaient un peu à l’écart et lui permettait ainsi de ne pas être dérangé pendant qu’il écrivait.  
Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il entra et quitta ses chaussures dans le genkan. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Il se changea pour se mettre plus à l’aise, et passa alors un yukata bleu que des employés avaient laissé dans la chambre. Il fit coulisser le shoji qui reliait sa chambre au jardin. Il s’assit sur l’engaya et profita du paysage. Se retrouver dans un tel endroit était juste magique. Il profita de ce moment pour continuer à penser jusqu’à devenir plus à l’aise avec son acte. Une fois qu’il se sentit un peu apaisé, il alla se coucher.

 

***

 

Jushiro se rendait au bureau du réalisateur pour discuter de l’avancement de la série. Etrangement, il se trainait pour y aller. Il lui avait fallu se lever tôt pour avancer le scénario alors qu’il avait eu une nuit des plus courtes et épuisantes ce qui le mettait dans de mauvaises dispositions pour commencer la journée. En plus, il avait eu du mal à trouver des idées pour avancer son script. Enfin, si, des idées il en avait eu. Mais elles ne lui convenaient pas. C’était du vu et revu ou alors elles donnaient une dimension trop improbable à l’histoire. Et foi d’Ukitake ce genre de facilités n’avait pas de place dans sa prose ! 

Il toqua à la porte qui était épinglée du petit écriteau « Réalisateur, Kyoraku S. ». 

\- « Entrez !», entendit le scénariste. 

Il ouvrit alors la porte et dit en souriant au brun :

\- « Bonjour Shunsui ! Comment vas-tu ? »

\- « Ca va ! Un peu fatigué mais à ce que je peux voir, c’est un état qui n’épargne personne. » répondit-t-il en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Jushiro.

\- « Nous nous donnons tous à fond pour cette œuvre. » Dit l’albinos tous en ayant une pensée pour ses activités extra-professionnelles de la nuit passée. « Le tournage avance bien ? As-tu un point particulier du scénario dont tu souhaites parler avant que nous fassions le point ? »

\- « Oui ! J’ai à te faire part d’une décision de la production. Je pense que malheureusement elle ne va pas te plaire. » Shunsui inspira un grand coup. « Ils demandent que le personnage que joue Grimmjow ne meure pas comme c’était prévu. Ils trouvent que Grimmjow a beaucoup de charisme. Et crois-moi, je suis allé faire un tour sur le net pour jeter un coup d’œil à sa popularité et c’est vrai que les internautes sont galvanisés par le peu qu’ils ont vu du personnage. Si je comprends ce qui a motivé cette décision, je sais aussi qu’elle entraine des changements colossaux du scénario… » conclut Shunsui embêté.

\- « Non mais c’est une blague !? Comment peuvent-ils me demander un tel changement ? Certes sans eux il n’y aurait pas de film mais le script leur convenait quand ils ont signé non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir à son charme avant de lui donner le rôle du gars qui meurt au septième épisode ? Merde enfin ! Ce personnage trouve la mort en se sacrifiant pour son supérieur hiérarchique et pour l’empereur alors qu’il est sur le point de trouver le bonheur sur le plan émotionnel. Je sais que c’est cruel mais cette rigueur constitue la réalité de cette époque dans laquelle se déroule la série. Je ne vais pas mentir sur les us et les coutumes de cette ère ! Mon travail s’est toujours rapproché le plus possible de la réalité, ou du moins c’est ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de faire, alors je ne vais pas changer mes principes pour la belle gueule d’un acteur aussi sympathique et appliqué soit-il. J’aime beaucoup Grimmjow, je le soutiendrai toujours dans sa volonté de perfectionner son jeu d’acteur, je suis prêt à l’aider autant qu’il voudra, mais je ne ferai pas ce que me demande la production. »

\- « Je suis on ne peut plus d’accord avec toi Jushiro. Tu sais que j’admire ton travail, mais nous sommes dépendants de leurs fonds. »

\- « On peut toujours les faire changer d’avis ! Ce n’est pas la première fois que je bosse avec cette boite. Ils ont gagné énormément d’argent avec mes scénarios, alors ils vont m’écouter. Enfin, je l'espère. On va y aller, maintenant ! »

\- « Il est 18h tu sais, on ne trouvera personne de vraiment important au bureau de la production. A cette heure ils ont tous rejoint leur pénates. » Statua Shunsui un sourire aux lèvres. Voir le jeune homme s’enflammer ainsi le confortait dans son idée qu’Ukitake était le meilleur scénariste qu’il n’avait jamais croisé. Il était fier d'avoir l'occasion de travailler avec lui.

\- « Alors nous irons demain à la première heure ! »

\- « Tu peux compter sur moi pour soutenir ton script, Jushiro. Bon ! Et si on partait ? J’ai eu ma dose de boulot pour aujourd’hui et si on doit attaquer demain matin aux aurores, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m’attarderais ici ».

\- « Je te suis. » Sourit Jushiro, amusé par le flegme de son collègue.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Shunsui et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment réservé aux bureaux de la réalisation et des autres corps de métiers comme les ingénieurs du son, les maquilleurs, coiffeurs, les préposés à l'aménagement du décor…

Kyoraku était en train de décrire à l’albinos la dernière sublime créature qui avait renversé son cœur… avant de lui avouer qu'il trouvait que l’assistant de la prise son était pas mal, tout comme la maquilleuse de Rukia qui avait la langue bien pendue et un humour renversant ! 

Jushiro commençait à être franchement amusé par l’esprit volage de Shunsui. Jamais il n’avait vu quelqu’un prôner autant la beauté, la douceur mais aussi l’espièglerie et le culot. Cet homme était unique. Certes, son incapacité à fixer son attention sur une seule personne était parfois agaçant mais en un sens son aptitude à trouver ce qu’il y avait de beau en chacun d’eux et surtout à avoir assez de culot pour leur en faire part dans la minute s’avérait être … rafraichissant et charmant. Le brun savait faire naitre les sourires et la bonne humeur dans son entourage et cela se ressentait dans la volonté de bien faire des différentes personnes qui se trouvaient sous sa direction. 

Mais sa bonne humeur se fana bien vite lorsqu’il reconnu l’individu qui se trouvait devant la sortie du bâtiment. Il s’arrêta de marcher, ne voulant pas aller à sa rencontre. 

Shunsui se demanda un instant pourquoi son collègue avait interrompu sa route quand il vit que l’homme qui se trouvait dans le hall se dirigeait vers eux tout sourire. Ce qu’il comprenait moins c’était l’air mécontent du scénariste.

Kaede ne se posait pas autant de questions, lui. En effet, il avait été déçu de ne pas retrouver sa somptueuse conquête en s’éveillant et s’était dit que le jeune homme était sans doute trop timide pour faire face à l’incertitude du réveil. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que lui, regrette de l’avoir ramené chez lui ? Il ne voyait en effet chez l’albinos qu’une personnalité très malléable, qui n’avait pas beaucoup résisté à se faire conquérir. Quelques verres et des bonnes paroles avaient suffit et Kaede se persuadait que le jeune réalisateur était novice dans ce genre d’entreprise. Il devait donc être très hésitant face à ce qui c’était passé entre eux et n’oserait très certainement pas le recontacter s'il lui en prenait l’envie. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d’arriver, il en était persuadé. Ainsi, il avait pris sur lui de faire comprendre à ce très certainement jeune inexpérimenté qu’il serait ravi de le « revoir ». Il s’était souvenu que Jushiro était scénariste pour le film qui était filmé un peu à l’écart de la ville et après avoir glané quelques renseignements sur le lieu où il pourrait le trouver, il était là face au jeune homme, prêt à user de son charme, sûr de lui.

\- « Jushiro ! » s’exclama-t-il, « Comment tu vas ? » dit-il en attrapant une des mains du plus jeune.

\- « Euh… Bien. Que fais tu ici ?» Demanda Jushiro, embêté.

\- « Je suis là pour t’inviter à diner ! Ce soir ! » affirma le brun avec un sourire éclatant et une assurance à toute épreuve. 

\- « Je ne pense pas non. » La voix de Jushiro était devenue glaciale.

\- « Demain alors ? Allez Ju, dis oui ! Je sais que toi aussi tu as aimé cette nuit… » murmura-t-il « on pourrait remettre ça… » conclut-il, l’air ouvertement concupiscent.

\- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? » siffla l’albinos. « Débarquer ici, sur mon lieu de travail, pour me faire ce genre d’avances ! Qui t’as dit que je voulais te revoir ? » 

Voyant que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, l’air consterné, il reprit :

\- « Non, ne répond pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir Kaede, nous deux ca ne se reproduira plus. » Et afin de s’assurer de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle en devenir il assenât en montrant Shunsui du menton « De plus, la place est déjà prise. C’est avec lui que je sors ce soir. »

Il était navré d’impliquer Kyoraku dans ce genre d’histoire. Lui qui faisait tout pour séparer vie privée et professionnelle ! Jamais jusqu’à présent il n’avait mêlé les deux. Et il entendait bien que cela dure, surtout que sa vie privée était un vrai échec. Alors il était doublement en colère contre cet abruti qui se dressait devant lui ! Non seulement, il le retrouvait alors que c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait et en plus il lui faisait prendre le risque de voir des rumeurs se propager sur lui sur son lieu de travail. Cela ne devait jamais se reproduire. C’est pourquoi il n’eu aucun remord à lui déclarer avec une voix chargée de colère et de mépris :

\- « Vas-t-en, Kaede. »

Le brun avait entretemps laissé apparaître sur son visage toute une palette d’émotions. Tout d’abord l’étonnement, puis l’incompréhension, l’agacement et enfin la colère. Il serra les dents foudroyant le scénariste du regard puis se tourna vers le Kyoraku et cracha :

\- « Vas-y amuses toi bien ! Pour le temps que ça durera de toute façon. »

Shunsui regarda l’homme s’éloigner. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de Jushiro. Lui d’habitude si calme, à l’écoute, venait d’envoyer paitre ce pauvre garçon sous les yeux ébahis du brun. Il avait été surpris lorsque l’homme à la longue chevelure blanche l’avait désigné comme alibi. Pour une fois qu’on l’utilisait pour couvrir les autres et non le contraire, il n’allait pas le reprocher à Jushiro. Il n’était pas vraiment étonné d’apprendre qu’il était gay, non ce qui le surprenait c’était la colère qui émanait de lui quelques instants auparavant. Toute cette scène lui prouvait encore qu’il existait une facette de ce jeune homme qu’il admirait qu’il ne connaissait pas. Et cette facette lui plaisait, elle donnait du piquant au caractère de l’albinos. Il était de ce fait encore plus désireux de découvrir les mystères qui se cachaient derrière Jushiro Ukitake. Et il avait ce soir une occasion en or d’en apprendre plus sur lui. Il devait tenter quelque chose ! Sinon il n’était plus digne de s’appeler Shunsui Kyoraku ! La balle était dans son camp. Il n’avait qu’à se lancer : 

\- « Puis qu’apparemment ta soirée m’es réservée» dit-il à Jushiro, son habituel sourire tranquille aux lèvres. « Je t’invite à diner ? ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus du fait que l'inconnu qui a séduit Jushiro au bar ne soit pas un personnage issu de Bleach mais vu qu’il se fait rembarrer assez méchamment, je n'avais envie d'infliger ca à aucun des personnages mignons du manga


	3. Chapter 3

Shunsui et Jushiro s’installèrent côte-à-côte au bar. Ils furent surpris de voir celui-ci à moitié vide mais ils ne s’en plaignirent pas, ils seraient plus à l’aise pour discuter.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Shunsui n’osa pas demander d’avantage d’informations sur l’incident survenu entre Jushiro et l’autre type. Bien que cette question lui brûla les lèvres, il finit par mettre le doigt sur l’autre sujet qui semblait mettre en rogne le scénariste. Il comprit que la décision de la production de changer le scénario sans son accord avait vraiment chamboulé l’homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils commandèrent tous deux un cocktail. Un B57 pour le scénariste et un God Father pour le réalisateur. Shunsui fit découvrir avec entrain ce mélange de whisky et d’amaretto à son collègue qui lui répondit par une apologie de son propre cocktail. Cet amour conjoint pour la boisson sembla dénouer les langues. Et de fil en aiguilles ils commencèrent à parler du boulot et notamment de leur mécontentement sur les dernières décisions prises par leurs fournisseurs de fonds.

Jushiro était dépité et en colère. Certes les gens sont attirés par les personnes charismatiques, mais il fallait être réaliste ! Etre beau n’avait jamais protégé qui que ce soit de la mort ou de la solitude. Il écrivait ses histoires en voulant rester le plus réaliste possible, c’était sa façon d’écrire, sa signature, alors on n’allait pas lui enlever ça. Ils n’en avaient pas le droit, le contrat les obligeait à respecter l’intégralité de son script. Et qu’ils osent seulement prétendre que ça ne changerait rien à l’histoire, il leur dirait sa façon de penser. Jamais Jushiro n’autoriserait à ce qu’on change son histoire pour la simple raison qu’un des acteurs à un beau profil et un corps de rêve. Pour Jushiro cela ne devait en aucun cas arriver. C’est l’acteur qui se met au service du scénario, et non le contraire ! La production pensait surement à faire plus d’audience mais sacrifiait alors la profondeur de l’histoire au profit d’une sélection physique plus avantageuse mais au combien superficielle. Non mais qu’est-ce qu’il leur prenait ?

Si Jushiro avait décidé que ce personnage allait mourir, c’est qu’il devait en être ainsi. Il n’allait pas perturber l’équilibre de son histoire pour les beaux yeux de l’acteur. Jushiro ne pouvait pas nier que Grimmjow avait une certaine présence, un certain style. En lui parlant il avait découvert qu’il était moins antipathique qu’il en avait l’air et qu’il mettait beaucoup d’application à bien jouer son personnage et à respecter les traits de caractère que lui conféraient le script. Donc ce n’était absolument pas contre lui, il n’avait rien de personnel contre l’acteur. Toute chose a une fin, et prolonger l’existence du personnage ne lui ferait que perdre en profondeur, gâcherait le réalisme de l’histoire. 

Jushiro n’était donc absolument pas disposé à céder aux caprices de la production. Il était même outré que ceux-ci ne croient pas que son œuvre puisse remporter un succès suffisant, sans l’intervention de têtes d’affiche. 

Shunsui était au moins d’accord avec lui sur ce point, et au fil de la discussion, ils se découvrirent des points communs dans la vision qu’ils avaient de leur travail. C’était comme s’il découvrait le vrai Jushiro petit à petit. Pas seulement ce que tout le monde voyait à l’extérieur, le jeune homme beau, souriant et policé, mais aussi ce qu’il pensait et ressentait à l’intérieur. Même si cela devait le transformer en un lion enragé quand on se permettait d’aller à l’encontre de ses convictions. 

Pendant un court instant durant leur plaidoyer, Jushiro repensa alors à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il savait bien qu’être magnifique, gentil et altruiste ne signifiait rien dans ce monde. On pouvait très bien posséder toutes les qualités du monde, et connaitre une fin funeste et prématurée. Il suffisait d’un rien pour que tout bascule et que la vie vous balance sur la touche. Ça il le savait mieux que personne. Et c’était bien un aspect de la vie qui le dégoutait le plus. 

Tout le corps de Jushiro se crispa face à la brusque réapparition de sombres souvenirs. Une ombre vint alors assombrir les yeux du scénariste, alors que ses mains serraient son verre et que son visage s’inclinait vers ses genoux. 

Cela n’échappa pas à Shunsui qui fut déstabilisé par le changement d’attitude de son vis-à-vis. A peine une minute avant, il contestait à juste titre les décisions idiotes de leurs supérieurs, et maintenant, il avait l’impression d’être en face d’une autre personne. Il se rendit alors compte que c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait déchiffrer l’étrange lueur qu’il apercevait souvent et fugacement dans le regard émeraude de Jushiro. Il voyait une souffrance et tristesse infinies, à peine dissimulées par une profonde amertume. 

Ça le bouleversait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose qui puisse effacer ce mal-être des yeux de son collègue. Mais que pouvait-il faire alors qu’il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait cet émoi ? Ce n’était certainement pas la décision de la production. Un problème personnel peut-être ? En lien avec l’homme qui s’était présenté plus tôt pour l’inviter à dîner ? Ukitake avait eu l’air plus énervé que triste. Ah ! Qu’il était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire. Décidément à part pour se bourrer la gueule, draguer à tout va et faire des blagues douteuses ne servait-il donc à rien ? Il avait honte de se l’avouer mais, oui, alors qu’il était là à se creuser la tête pour trouver les mots afin d’alléger la douleur de son vis-à-vis, tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit était une blague scabreuse à propos d’une bergère Belge qui alors qu’elle se rendait au marché… 

\- « Bordel ! » Souffla-t-il plus qu’agacé par le contenu inutile de ses pensées.

Ces paroles sortirent Jushiro de sa transe. Il se fustigea alors de s’être laissé aller à sa peine en présence de Kyoraku. Heureusement pour lui, loin de vouloir lui poser des questions, le barbu, énervé, avait l’air de réfléchir encore à ce qu’ils pourraient dire le lendemain aux membres de la production. En un sens cela le toucha de le voir ainsi rattaché à sa cause. C’est ce qui le poussa à retourner dans la conversation et à éloigner de douloureux souvenirs.

\- «  J’ai confiance en nous, Kyoraku. » dit-il d’une voix posée et très légèrement tremblante. « Nous réussirons à les rallier à notre cause, j’en suis sûr. »

Ces mots recentrèrent le réalisateur sur leur problème principal. Il ancra son regard dans celui de l’albinos cherchant l’ombre qui l’habitait quelques instants plus tôt. Rien. Jushiro s’était repris avec une rapidité déconcertante. Fallait-il y voir là une marque de l’habitude ? Lui qui voulait en apprendre plus sur l’objet de son admiration allait très certainement voir la soirée s’achever avec plus de questions sur Jushiro Ukitake qu’à son commencement. Shunsui sourit devant la détermination qui pouvait se voir alors dans les yeux de ce dernier, avant de répondre :

\- « Tu as raison Ju. Au pire si nos arguments ne suffisent pas, vu leur goût prononcé pour le charisme, le notre les mettra à nos pieds c’est certain ! »

Jushiro éclata de rire. 

\- « Que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Je mettrai ma plus belle cravate alors.

\- Du moment que tu ne portes rien en dessous ce sera parfait ! De mon coté je viendrai avec mon plus beau couvre-chef. Un chapeau de cow-boy que ma sœur m’a ramené des Etats-Unis. Effet garanti.

\- « Et rien en dessous je suppose ? » Demanda Jushiro un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Evidemment ! » Répondit Shunsui. « Garçon ! Apportez-nous un dernier verre ! C’est moi qui offre Ju. Pour nous donner du baume au cœur pour demain. »

Le brun était content. Même si c’était grâce à ses blagues débiles, c’était dorénavant un Jushiro souriant à pleines dents qui se trouvait devant lui.

 

***

 

Jushiro se tourna dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller… Il avait accumulé de la fatigue pendant la semaine alors en ce samedi matin il avait prévu de dormir loooongtemps ! Jusqu’à dimanche si possible. Son lit était l’endroit le plus important qu’il connaissait. C’était là qu’il se sentait le mieux, là qu’il avait la majorité de ses idées pour ses scénarios. Son lit était pri-mor-dial ! Cela avait d’ailleurs constitué son seul caprice lors de son arrivée. Il avait envoyé un assistant lui acheter un autre matelas. Mais pas n’importe lequel ! Ni trop dur ni trop mou. Celui qui conférait le meilleur repos à sa colonne vertébrale, et à son corps fatigué par une journée passée sur le plateau ou alors penché sur son bureau à taper le scénario. Bref, un matelas digne de ce nom et non pas cette espèce de plaque de béton armée qui voulait se faire passer pour un matelas avant qu’il ne pose les pieds dans cette maison !

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se lever de son lit. Pardon, de son sanctuaire. Mais son estomac avait des réclamations indépendantes de sa volonté. Il avait faim ! Très faim. Jushiro poussa un gros soupir et repoussa la couverture, enfin décidé à prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Une fois debout, il regarda son lit l’air désolé. Puis la porte. Puis son lit. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s’élança vers la porte, puis dans le couloir. Avant de revenir moins de cinq minutes plus tard se blottir dans son lit les bras pleins d’un paquet de gâteaux et d’une bouteille de jus d’orange. Il commença à manger avec entrain puis fit une pause soupirant l’air ravi. Aaaah ! Le bonheur… 

 

Tout en mangeant il repensa à la journée de la veille. 

Au matin, lui et Shunsui s’étaient donné rendez-vous à 9h dans le bâtiment de la production. Ils avaient tous deux éclaté de rire en voyant qu’ils étaient tous deux tirés à quatre épingles. Jushiro avait avoué à Shunsui que quand leur route s’était séparée alors que chacun rejoignait ses pénates il avait eu peur que le réalisateur ne vienne vraiment vêtu que d’un chapeau de cow-boy. Ils avaient plaisanté ainsi quelques minutes avant qu’un secrétaire ne les prévienne que les principaux responsables étaient prêts à les entendre. Les deux hommes avaient alors très vite retrouvé leur calme et leur sérieux.

La discussion avec les producteurs fut un peu houleuse mais le fait de voir les deux hommes qui tenaient en grande partie le destin de la série ligués contre eux ainsi que les arguments qu’ils leur opposaient avaient fini par les décider. Le samouraï interprété par Grimmjow mourrait bien comme prévu, au septième épisode.

Mais les producteurs étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser ce jeune talent en devenir leur échapper et comptaient bien le faire apparaître dans un téléfilm qu’ils allaient bientôt produire. 

Dans son lit Jushiro eu une petite pensée pour le jeune acteur aux cheveux bleus et lui souhaita de bien prospérer dans ce milieu, tout en espérant recroiser sa route pour un autre film qu’il écrirait plus tard.

Shunsui était ensuite retourné sur le plateau de tournage alors que le scénariste avait passé le reste de sa journée pris par l’écriture.

 

Bien à l'abris dans son lit à ressasser ses souvenir, Jushiro perdit la notion du temps. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ne l'aidait pas à lutter contre l'envie qu'avait son cerveau de retourner vagabonder au pays des rêves. Il finit le paquet de gâteaux et après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille il se rendormit.

 

***

 

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. 

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Jushiro consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mais que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir à… 11h ! Mais c’était super tôt ça ! Mais tout le monde s’en foutait ou quoi de son repos bien mérité ? D’abord son estomac et maintenant un emmerdeur ? Grognant son mécontentement, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère : Toshiro Ukitake.

\- « Salut Ju. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda calmement le jeune homme en souriant.

\- « Bonjour ! J-je vais bien ! » Jushiro était stupéfait de trouver son frère de 21 ans sur le perron.

\- « Tu ne me proposes pas d’entrer ? » Interrogea le plus jeune, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- « Euh… Si ! Vas-y ! Entre ! Entre donc ! Euh… Tu veux du thé ? » S’exclama Jushiro à toute vitesse, mal à l’aise et ne sachant pas trop ce qu’il devait faire.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à se comporter normalement avec son petit frère. Et plus les années passaient moins c’était facile. 

\- « Je veux bien du thé, oui » dit Toshiro, en suivant alors son grand-frère dans la cuisine pour pouvoir lui parler pendant que ce dernier préparait le breuvage. 

Il voyait que Jushiro était tendu avec lui. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui se dégageait de ses mouvements alors qu’il mettait de l’eau à bouillir. Sa voix qui lui demandait quel genre de thé il souhaitait tremblait légèrement de nervosité. Il décida alors d’expliquer le motif de sa visite à Jushiro. Au moins celui-ci serait en terrain connu et stresserait sans doute moins. Enfin, il l’espérait.

\- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, hein ? » Demanda-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. De voir que son frère était toujours aussi distant avec lui commençait à le mettre mal à l’aise lui aussi. « En fait il n’y a pas vraiment de raison… C’est juste que je… je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu ne réponds presque jamais quand je t’appelle et les conversations sont souvent courtes… C’est comme si je ne savais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie. » La voix de Toshiro était emplie d’une note de tristesse. « On ne parle vraiment que lorsqu’on se voit… Et tes visites à la maison se font de plus en plus rares… »

Jushiro ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son petit frère l’interrompit : 

\- « Non attends ! Je sais que ton travail est très prenant et que faire le trajet jusqu’à la maison prend du temps. Alors… Alors je ne t’en veux pas ! » Toshiro captura le regard de son frère tout en prononçant ces mots. Il voulait lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu’il le comprenait, qu’il l’aimait, qu’il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Si seulement son frère pouvait se faire moins distant avec lui ! « Mais je me disais que puisque demain c’est l’anniversaire de Papa, tu pourrais rentrer à la maison avec moi ? Ce serait l’occasion d’être tous réunis ! Je te ramènerai moi-même demain après-midi pour que tu puisses te reposer avant de réattaquer le travail lundi ? Qu’en penses-tu Ju ? S’il te plait ! »

L’homme aux cheveux longs contempla son petit frère. Celui-ci avait l’air de vraiment tenir à sa présence. Il s’en voulait de ne pas réussir à répondre aux demandes d’affection de Toshiro. Il l’aimait pourtant ! Mais il n’arrivait pas à l’extérioriser, à le montrer. Regarder son frère de plus ou moins loin lui avait toujours suffit. Mais avec le temps il devait avouer qu’il était passé dans le plus… 

Il était aussi ému par la volonté de son frère de réunir la famille. Il lui donnait la sensation d’être le bienvenu, enfin. Il savait que depuis qu’il était adolescent, Toshiro avait bien compris que quelque chose n’allait pas entre son frère et ses parents. Maintenant qu’il était assez grand il essayait de combler le gouffre.  
Jushiro soupira. Malheureusement la blessure était trop profonde pour être cicatrisée malgré tous les efforts du plus jeune.

 

°°°

 

A sa naissance, sa mère avait 19 ans et son père 24 ans. Ce dernier était garagiste dans le garage de son père et avait donc déjà une certaine autonomie. Sa mère en revanche voulait faire des études pour devenir avocate. Mais s’occuper d’un enfant tout en faisant des études secondaires était inenvisageable. En effet en apprenant la grossesse, ses parents lui avaient fait savoir qu’elle n’aurait pas leur aide dans cette épreuve. Elle avait amené la honte sur leur nom en ayant un enfant hors du mariage, elle devrait donc s’en débrouiller seule. En pénitence.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc emménagé ensemble, s’étaient mariés et vivaient grâce au salaire du père de Jushiro. Sa mère s’était occupée de lui jusqu'à qu’il ait l’âge d’aller en crèche et par la suite à l’école. Puis elle devint la secrétaire du garage familial. 

La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Il ne reçut aucune violence, aucuns sévices. Mais Jushiro fut élevé dans une atmosphère amère. Son père, si être parent ne lui déplaisait pas en soi, aurait toutefois préféré attendre que sa petite amie ait fini ses études avant de fonder une famille avec elle. Avec cet enfant à élever, il devait travailler beaucoup. Pour faire survivre sa famille dans un premier temps, puis pour avoir une situation plus aisée et agrandir le garage ensuite. Il ne fut donc pas très présent pendant la petite enfance de Jushiro. 

Quant à sa mère, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à son avenir professionnel perdu lorsqu’elle posait les yeux sur son fils. Elle l’aimait mais une portion irréductible de son cœur lui en voulait. Et cette portion grossissait insidieusement au fil des années entrainant des disputes au sein du couple et mettant Jushiro au supplice. Quel enfant pouvait supporter sereinement d’être la cause des disputes quasi quotidiennes de ses parents ?  
Jushiro avait 6 ans lorsque son père voulut un deuxième enfant. La situation au garage était prospère et il voulait un enfant « programmé ». Celui qui sauverait leur famille de l’amertume dans laquelle elle s’enfonçait.

Alors naquit Toshiro. Le père pouvait passer plus de temps à la maison grâce aux aides qu’il employait et la mère était plus détendue, aimante. En effet, à cette époque, sa vie ressemblait plus à ce qu’elle avait imaginé pour elle. Une situation stable, la possibilité de vivre sans avoir l’incertitude de pouvoir payer le loyer et un enfant désiré.

Toshiro grandit avec des parents chaleureux. Il fut gâté et chouchouté. 

Pendant ce temps Jushiro se sentait toujours aussi seul et mis à l’écart. Et la situation empira quand le génie de Toshiro fut découvert à ses 4 ans. Le peu d’attention qu’il obtenait encore de ses parents et surtout de son père, fut alors consacré au petit frère. Il fallait passer du temps avec lui pour exploiter ses capacités et leur permettre de croitre au mieux, lui trouver une bonne école, travailler assez pour pouvoir la payer…

Quant à Jushiro, il était un bon élève mais extrêmement renfermé. Ses professeurs voyaient en lui un enfant sensible à son entourage et aux réflexions des autres mais seul, introverti. Cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur face à l’éclat de Toshiro.

Jushiro aimait Toshiro. Vraiment son frère était gentil, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non. Quand il le voyait rire alors que son père le félicitait, il ne pouvait que ressentir de l’affection pour cette bouille encore ronde et dont il manquait quelques dents au sourire. Mais il avait toujours été gauche avec le petit garçon quand celui-ci s’approchait, ne retrouvant pas en lui les gestes adéquats à avoir avec un enfant. Ses parents le voyant toujours interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l’affection que lui donnait le petit bijou, finissaient toujours par emmener Toshiro.

Quant à lui, il se sentait toujours si vide… 

 

°°°

 

Jushiro sursauta en entendant le sifflement de la bouilloire. 

Il ramena son attention sur son frère qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux suppliants. Oui, c’était toujours Toshiro qui était venu vers lui et il était toujours incapable d’être aussi affectueux avec lui. Il s’en voulait déjà de ce qu’il allait infliger à son frère, mais il refusait d’avoir à confronter ses parents. Si Toshiro faisait toujours de son mieux pour l’impliquer dans les conversations, son père avait du mal à agir avec lui différemment qu’avec un inconnu et sa mère faisait preuve d’une distance qui frôlait l’indifférence. Il en ressortait toujours abattu et vide.

\- « Je suis désolé Toshiro… » Murmura le scénariste. « Je ne viendrai pas pour l’anniversaire de papa. » conclut-il.  
La déception pouvait se lire aisément sur le visage du plus jeune. Jushiro ne voulait pas que son frère ait fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

\- « Tu veux rester manger ? Je dois bien avoir de quoi faire à manger pour deux » Offra-t-il en essayant de faire son plus beau sourire. La déception fit place à la surprise pour Toshiro. Qui s’empressa d’accepter l’offre.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu ! N’hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne demande qu’à progresser pour vous soumettre une histoire la plus agréable et réaliste possible ;) Et je peux vous assurer que la moindre review me fera toujours très plaisir !
> 
> A ce propos, comme vous avez pu le voir, les personnages principaux participent à l’élaboration d’une série TV. Je dois vous avouer que si ce contexte m’a beaucoup plu et inspiré, je n’ai jamais mis les pieds sur un plateau de tournage et je ne connais personne qui travaille dans ce milieu. Donc je n’ai pour appuis que mon imagination et internet. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur ce que je dis à ce propos là encore n’hésitez pas, je prends tout. 
> 
> See you soon !


End file.
